Freal Luv
by HyunaPark12
Summary: Baekhyun yang tak tahu arti cinta sebenarnya. Ia bingung kepada siapa ia sebenarnya jatuh cinta. Chanyeol seorang playboy yang jatuh akan pesona Baekhyun. Akankah Chanyeol dapat menunjukkan apakah arti cinta sesungguhnya kepada Baekhyun ? /Bad Summary/ Mind to Read ? Don't forget for RnR. Yaoi/BxB/BL/EXO Official Couple


Author : Hyuna #AdeknyaPCY

Genre : SchoolLife,Hurt,Romance,etc

Rating : T

Cast : All EXO Member

Support Cast : Find By Yourself

Pair : ChanBaek,HunHan,KaiSoo,EXO Official Pair

Warning : Thypo(s) everywhere, OOC, YAOI, BxB, BL

(GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA)

Disclaimer : All Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua masing - masing, dan Agency masing - masing. Ide Cerita murni milik Hyuna. Plagiat ? It's Not My Style

.

.

.

Don't Be Plagiarsm. Don't Forget To Review.

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, namja manis, cute dan juga mungil untuk seukuran namja lainnya ini duduk di bangku kelas 2 Senior High School. Ia bersekolah di Sejung Art Senior High School. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Sejung Art Senior High School, Sekolah berbasis seni yang telah menumpuk sejumlah prestasi bagi sekolah maupun bagi Korea Selatan. Alumni siswa – siswi dari sekolah ini benar – benar mengharumkan nama sekolah ataupun nama Korea Selatan sendiri. Dan Baekhyun salah satu siswa yang akan mengharumkan nama Korea Selatan –itu harapannya.

Byun Baekhyun salah satu siswa kelas 2-3. Memang hidupnya biasa – biasa saja. Dia sedikit berprestasi, namun dia tetap seperti siswa pada umumnya. Ya sebenarnya kalau ia dikatakan terkenal sih iya, karena ia merupakan salah satu anak dari pemegang saham di Sejung Group. Tetapi namanya juga ia siswa yang terlahir dengan kadar keimutan yang luar biasa, jadinya ia dipuja oleh kaum laki – laki yang beraliran /? _Seme_ dan juga beberapa siswi yang memandang iri terhadapnya. Dan ia tak menganggap itu semua. Karena ia memiliki 4 orang sahabat yang selalu menemaninya kemana pun. Mereka berteman mulai dari Junior High School dan merupakan _classmate_ semenjak itu hingga sekarang.

"Ya! Apa kalian kemarin melihat Inkigayo ? Aish... Super Junior benar – benar terlihat sangat keren. Karisma mereka sangat ugghhhh..." Teriak heboh seorang siswa manis –karena ia tak mau dibilang cantik- bernama Luhan. Ia salah satu sahabat Baekhyun. Jiwa _fanboy_ -nya akan keluar jika sudah bersama saahabat – sahabatnya itu.

"Iya benar, kau benar. Aahh...Kyuhyun hyung juga sangat tampan seperti aku." Balas seorang siswa lainnya yang terlihat sama hebohnya. Ia bernama Do Kyungsoo, ia juga punya _jiwa fanboy_ yang sama dengan Luhan. Dan sama – sama sahabat Baekhyun.

"Aisshh...kau terlalu percaya diri. Lihat saja tubuhmu yang pendek dan juga bermata belo seperti itu. Kyuhyun hyung akan merasa malu jika kau bilang kau mirip dengannya, ia pasti langsung akan operasi plastik." Lontaran pedas dari salah seorang siswa yang ada diantara Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun, walaupun tak seheboh kedua sahabatnya, tetapi percayalah jika mereka sudah berkumpul diluar sekolah Baekhyun akan benar –benar terlihat idiot dan berteriak – teriak gaje /? seperti kedua sahabatnya itu.

Gelak tawa Luhan dan Baekhyun bercampur membuat sang bahan ejekan cemberut. Kyungsoo ingin mengadu tetapi tak ada seorang pun yang mau membantunya. Lihat saja Luhan yang bahkan tertawa sangat lebar di depannya itu. Sahabat macam apa mereka berdua itu. Sampai tiba – tiba dua siswa berbeda warna kulit duduk tanpa permisi di meja ketiga sahabat itu.

"Hai _girls_ " Sapa namja berkulit tan dengan senyum sok manis yang ia tampilkan. Dia Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin –namja berkulit tan tadi- dan yang namja dengan warna kulit bersebrang dengan Kai itu bernama Oh Sehun. Mereka berdua termasuk dalam _list_ sahabat Baekhyun.

"YAK! KIM JONGIN!" Teriak serentak ketiga namja imut tadi dengan nada tinggi yang membuat siswa di kantin yang kala itu sedang beristirah mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja Baekhyun dan kawan – kawan. Sehun yang sadar tatapan terganggu penghuni kantin segera membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf karena sahabat – sahabatnya yang memekakan telinga orang.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG GIRLS HUH ?" Teriak Baekhyun tepat ditelinga Kai dengan disertai jambakan kasar pada rambut indahnya.

"Aaaarrggghh... _Mian, Mian_ , aku hanya bercanda. Argh.. Baek hentikan ini sakit." Kai merintih merasakan rambutnya yang terasa rontok semua dan telinganya yang sebentar lagi akan tuli.

"Sudahlah Baek, Kkamjong hanya bercanda." Sehun berkata santai sambil menyeruput minuman dihadapannya yang terlihat menganggur.

Dduakk

"YAAKKK!"

"Aarrgghh" Giliran Sehun yang berteriak karena kepalanya telah dicium oleh sebuah sendok dengan tidak elitnya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Luhan. Sehun yang hendak marah tiba – tiba merubah wajahnya dengan senyuman –sok- manisnya.

"Eh Lu... Apa ini minummu Baby ?" Luhan mengangguk kasar, ia masih marah dengan Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka berpacaran sejak kelas 3 JHS.

"Baby Lu... _Mian ne_ , Hunnie benar – benar tidak tahu jika itu minuman _Baby_ Lu. Hunnie benar – benar haus. _Mian Baby_...Sarangahae."

"Aisshh...baiklah. Beli minum sendiri sana." Akhirnya Luhan pun menyerah melihat aegyo kekasihnya itu. Tetapi ia tetap merebut minumannya dan meminumnya dengan kasar. Sementara Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Kai hanya memutar bola matannya malas melihat dua sejoli di depan mereka.

"Kalian tolong _berlovey dovey_ di tempat lain. Tolong jangan pamerkan kemesraan kalian didepan namja – namja jomblo disini."

"Apa kau jomblo kyung ? Aku tidak yakin."

"Diam kau Kai." Sergah Kyungsoo saat Kai tertawa menggoda dirinya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap lurus ke depan. Kini pikirannya tidak bisa tenang.

"Hei apa kalian akhir pekan ini ada acara ?" Tanya Sehun memecah keheningan sebentar itu.

"Sebentar aku ingin ke kamar mandi. Dan aku tidak ada acara akhir pekan ini." Jawab Baekhyun saat Sehun baru membuka mulutnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Okay. Dan kau Kai ? Kyung ?" Dan hanya dijawab gelengan oleh kedua tersangka /? yang ditanya Sehun.

"Okay. Ayo kita ke Lotte World. Aku benar – benar bosan di rumah."

"Iya benar. Aku juga bosan." Setuju Luhan.

"Eerr... apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Baekhyun ? Kita terkesan double date dan mengajaknya sendirian. _If you know what I mean_ ?"

"Benar juga. Hunnie, apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Baekhyun disana nanti."

"Ahh.. Di akan baik - baik saja jika kita pergi kesana sebagai sahabat. Ingatlah jangan ada yang melihatkan kemesraan diantara kita."

"Baiklah." Jawab serentak Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan.

 _ **Other Side**_

Baekhyun menatap cermin di toilet. Dia sangat lama ditoilet hanya melihat ke arah cermin. Dia hanya berusaha meyakinkan hatinya yang terasa sedikit sesak.

' _Ingatlah Baek. Kalian hanya teman. Kenapa kau harus sedih. Jika mereka berpacaran apa masalahmu kau hanya seorang teman dan tak lebih dari itu. Aku tak ingin berharap tetapi kenapa rasanya sesak melihat mereka. Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Akankah aku kuat bertahan hingga kelulusan nanti ? Melihat seperti itu rasanya sudah sesak, bagaiman kalau mereka bilang jika mereka benar – benar berpacaran. Ah entahlah... aku tak boleh berharap terlalu jauh. Sahabat, hanya itu-'_

Lamunan Baekhyun berhenti tiba – tiba saat ada seorang siswa yang masuk ke toilet. Ia cukup terkejut saat melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan 12.56. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, sebaiknya ia kembali ke teman – temannya.

Saat hendak ke kantin Baekhyun bertemu dengan teman – temannya yang akan kembali kek kelas. Dan Baekhyun mengikuti temannya yang akan kekelas itu.

"Baek apa kau setuju akhir pekan ini kita ke Lotte World ?" Tanya Sehun yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Aku akan berangkat bersamamu ya Baek." Kyungsoo meminta Baekhyun yang juga hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun juga.

"Ada apa sih Baek ? Dari tadi kok perasaan hanya diam saja." Tanya Kai heran.

"Tidak" Jawaban singkat dari Baekhyun membuat mereka semua terdiam hingga kelas di mulai lagi hari ini.

-Freal Luv-

Disebuah apartement mewah di New York. Seorang namja tinggi tengah membereskan barang – barangnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam koper. Dan namja tinggi lainnya yang merupakan teman dari namja tadi terlihat tak mau membantu dan hanya berbaring sambil bertanya – tanya hal yang tidak penting –menurut namja tinggi satunya-. Dia Kris –yang sedang memasukkan barangnya ke koper- dan yang satunya Chanyeol –yang sedang berbaring-.

" _Are you really will go to Korea Kris_ ?" Tanya Chanyeol yang entah kesekian kalinya. Dan Kris yang terlihat mulai sedikit kesal hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman saja.

" _Are you okay if you live alone on there_ ?"

" _No_ Chanyeol. Aissh... aku sedang berkonsentrasi sekarang."

"Ayolah, kenapa kau marah. Aku kan hanya bertanya agar kau tidak ragu – ragu."

"Aku kan sudah bilang iya. Jika aku bilang iya maka itu iya." Kris sudah terlihat sedikit frustasi mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang bertubi – tubi.

"Okay. Jangan marah denganku."

"Penerbanganku besok jam 5 sore, jadi sepulang sekolah kau langsunglah pulang. Lalu antarkan aku ke bandara, okay ?"

"Hei apa kau besok tidak pergi ke sekolah ?"

"Tidak."

"Hei kenapa ? Apa kau tidak pamitan terlebih dahulu ? Apa kau langsung menghilang begitu saja."

"Aku sudah melakukannya tadi. Oh ayolah jangan banyak tanya, aku ingin tidur ini sudah jam 11 malam. Aku ingin melanjutkan packing-ku besok pagi. Jadi sekarang, _Good Night_." Kris langsung menidurkan tubuhnya di ranjang sebelah Chanyeol lalu memejamkan mata.

"A- hei kau meninggalkanku ke alam tidur. Padahal pertanyaanku belum selesai. Aisshh...kau menyebalkan hyung. Kalau kau pergi ke Korea, aku yang akan disini sendirian. Walaupun ada Henry dan Jackson tetapi tetap saja, dirumah ini aku akan sendirian. Aaahh _molla_." Dan Chanyeol pun menyusul ke alam mimpi. Ia tidak mau memaksakan otaknya dengan keras, ia ikut terjatuh ke alam mimpi.

-Freal Luv-

 _To : Kkamjong_

 _Hei Kkamjong apa akhir pekan ini kita ke lotte world itu hanya kita berlima ?_

 _From : Kkamjong_

 _Iya. Kenapa ?_

 _To : Kkamjong_

 _Tidak hanya tanya saja_

Baekhyun jika chat dengan Kai hanya sebatas kepentingan saja. Selalu seperti itu, Baekhyun yang dasarannya selalu tak bisa membuat percakapan menjadi panjang dan Kai yang tak bisa memulai percakapan panjang.

Baekhyun pun melanjutkan acara _'stalking bias'_ -nya lewat instagramnya. Tuhkan Baekhyun mulai senyum – senyum sendiri, ngomel – ngomel sendiri, dan nangis – nangis sendiri. Ku bilang juga apa, jika Baekhyun tidak di sekolah akan seperti ini dia akan menjaga _image_ , jiwa _fanboy_ -nya akan keluar jika ia tidak di sekolah dan yang paling pasti jika bersama dua teman mungilnya –Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Dan ia akan melupakan segalanya, termasuk perasaannya terhadap Kai.

Hanya sedikit cerita, Baekhyun memang menyukai Kai dari ia kelas 2 JHS. Saat itu Baekhyun mulai memandang Kai dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Ia kagum dengan tubuh atletis Kai yang sedikit terukir, dengan wajah tampan Kai yang semakin hari terlihat semakin tampan, tetapi saat ia sedikit mengetahui ada gelagat aneh antara Kai dan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun sedikit sesak. Ia pun memilih memendam perasaanya terhadap Kai. Jika ia terlihat selalu ceria di depan sahabatnya, berbeda dengan hatinya saat melihat antara dua sahabatnya terlihat semakin hari semakin mesra. Kai dan Kyugsoo itu tidak mau disebut pacaran, walau sikap mereka terkadang melebihi anak yang berpacaran. Jika ditanya mereka selalu bilang hanya sahabat. Itu yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit menaruh harap kepada Kai. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak mau terlalu berharap kepada Kai, ia takut menerima resiko ini dan itu. Baekhyun akan menjalaninya seperti ini saja. Ia berharapkelulusan segera berlangsung agar ia tidak terlalu sering menemui mereka berdua. Ya Baekhyun juga berharap cepat melupakan perasaanya kepada Kai, tetapi nihil. Ia tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya terhadap Kai.

"Aku harus melupakannya. _Fighting_ Baekhyun!" Kata terakhir Baekhyun yang selalu ia ucapkan sebelum pergi ke alam tidur. Lalu ia terlelap setelahnya dengan harapan hari esok ia bisa menahan atau bahkan tidak merasa sesak di dadanya saat melihat interaksi antara Kai dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n : Yeeeheettt Hyuna comeback dengan FF baru. Lho kok FF baru ? Kenapa gak lanjutin I Promise U sama Kelopak Bunga Sakura ? Hyuna lagi nemu ide baru. Hyuna kan nulis-nya sesuai mood. Jadi kalau mau fast update doain hyuna cepet dapet wahyu /?/ /gak deh/ ya pokoknya berdoa aja biar hyuna fast update. Emang ada yang baca ff hyuna ? Lagian kagak ada yang ngarepin hyuna bikin ff kok. Hyuna mah apa atuh.

Dan mohon maaf untuk sebesar - besarnya, hyuna harus delete ff 'I Promise U'. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa ? Hyuna bener - bener buntu. Chap 1 & 2 itu bener - bener udah gak nyambung, dan ceritanya pun gak nyambung sama sekali dengan judulnya. Ah entahlah hyuna udah bingung ff itu mau diapain. Untuk ff 'Kelopak Bunga Sakura' hyuna juga mau minta maaf kalau telaaaatt banget updatenya. Masih jadi setengah, yang sabar ya nungguinnya. Emang ada yang nunggu ? /bodo amat/ Pokoknya tunggu aja bentar lagi update kok ff itu.

Dan untuk ff ini mohon Review kalian readir-nim. Kalian adalah sumber kekuatan hyuna untuk lanjutin ff - ff hyuna /alay deh/ emang iya tau. Pokoknya kalian harus review, minimal Favorite/Follow lah /maksa/ haha :D Gak kok hyuna gak maksa. Okay sekian dulu bacot hyuna yang panjang x lebar x tinggi x gak penting x gak guna ini. Okay Anyeong ! Don't forget to RnR


End file.
